


Miss Mountain

by sakurasake



Category: Captain America (2011), Sons of Anarchy, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Thomas Teller's Twin Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax's little sister, his dead little brother's twin, had a job that she couldn't tell anyone about. He was barely able to make a call about Stahl, to his sister, before a raid. He wonders as he's handcuffed...if she's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Mountain

Teaser:

 

Hill watched as SHIELD Agent Thomasine Teller, call her Tommy, threw the phone as hard and as far as she could in the command of SHIELD's airship. Fury had been surprised that all it took was a 'please' from Agent Teller, to get Loki to stop the Chitauri invasion. Agent Teller had been assigned as the Avengers' nanny while Coulson was in a coma. Which Hill was surprised that Loki felt supremely guilty for.

 

The Sons were lined up, handcuffed and laying on their stomachs. They all lifted their heads together when the sound of a motorcycle was heard. A Ducati Diavel Carbon pulled up with two women on it. One a rather deadly looking redhead, the other was...

Jax grinned. She came.  
…  
AN: The story title is also the name of a song from Boondocks Saints...and Tommy's 'theme song'.


End file.
